The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-7’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a medium to large, green-colored seedless grape, which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipping during the fourth week of June in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention most nearly resembles ‘Perlette Seedless’ (unpatented) but it produces a larger grape that matures approximately two weeks earlier.